Edward Harrelson
is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray manga series. Edward has been animated, only once, in a short OVA promoting Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray and SEED-MSV model kits. In this, he is seen battling ZAFT forces and then the MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. He is later seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray fighting for the United States of South America against the Earth Alliance. Background He was born in C.E. 43, and by 28, he became a fighter pilot for the aforementioned U.S.S.A., but was later integrated into the Earth Alliance's military when the Alliance conquered the U.S.S.A. He has an ordinary record as a fighter pilot, but when piloting mobile suits, he distinguished himself with excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. He has earned the nickname "Ed the Ripper" and is said to be "the strange man who uses his fighter in close combat", when he sliced an AMRF-101C AWACS DINN in half using his fighter's wing, and every time he comes back from battle his mobile suit is covered in oil from the enemy's MS as if it is soaked in blood. He dislikes the nickname, for under the flight suit and combat experience Ed is kind and gentle, and trusted by all his subordinates. He first pilots a F-7D Spearhead atmospheric fighter. It is while piloting the Spearhead that he earns the nickname "The Ripper" after ripping a DINN in half using his Spearhead's wing. When asked why he carried out such a strange attack, he claimed it was "just a sudden idea"; the truth however is that he was hung over, and did not realize he was on a collision course with the DINN until it was too late, resulting in the Spearhead's wing hitting the lightly-armored DINN and ripping it in half. Ed was transferred to MS development and assigned a GAT-01 Strike Dagger general purpose mobile suit. He later pilots a GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger heavy artillery mobile suit, followed by a GAT-333 Raider Full Spec atmospheric mobile suit. After that, he pilots the mobile suit that makes him a legend, a close-combat mobile suit that is based on the GAT-X131 Calamity, the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. He paints it orange, with a rose and two swords that make a X on top of the rose on the left shoulder. He and his Sword Calamity participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due. His rank is Lieutenant Junior Grade.http://www.gundam-seed.net/top/msv_pilot/index.html Gundam Seed Destiny Astray He later becomes the most prominent member of the U.S.S.A. rebellion against the EA after the war ended. When he did defect, he stole his own Sword Calamity and a Raider Full Spec. Initially the EA believed that if "Ed the Ripper, the Hero of South America" were to die the people would lose heart and the rebellion would end. Thus after Ed destroyed three Raider FS units with his Sword Calamity, to keep fighting to a minimum several aces were sent after him, including Morgan Chevalier, Rena Imelia, and Jane Houston. He first engaged in battle with "White Whale" Jane Houston in her GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue along South America's west coast, but thanks to Jess Rabble's intervention the two reconciled their differences and rekindled their relationship. Jane would then join Ed as an Ace pilot of the rebellion, using her Forbidden Blue to fight the EA's naval forces. Jane would inform Ed of the EA's plan to attack South America with space born missiles. To counter this attack Ed went into space with his Raider Full Spec using an atmospheric exit/reentry capsule, however the information Jane was given was a ruse in the likely case that she should choose to side with Ed. He then engaged in battle with Chevalier and his GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger in space. Morgan Chevalier initially held the advantage with his multi-vector attack but Ed gave as good as he got, destroying two of the gunbarrels. However Morgan was a well prepared soldier and detached his AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker and used it as a remote weapon, entangling Ed's mobile suit in the wires and dragging it into the upper atmosphere. Under normal circumstances the Raider Full Spec should have been destroyed, but fortunately for Ed a bit of debris was falling nearby and by using the debris as a shield alongside his mobile suit's trans-phase armor he was able to escape down to Earth. Later, the abilities of "Ed the Ripper" were put to the test when he was pitted against Imelia in her own Sword Calamity, but Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson simply could not be defeated. Ed defeated Rena, but after the battle he went to her downed mobile suit to check on her condition, and at that time Imelia shot him. After this climatic battle, Jess Rabble took Harrelson to former ace pilot and doctor Mikhail Coast, where he was treated for his injuries. Pics Gallery File:292.jpg|Gai vs Edward Raider & Ed.png Ed.png Character Sheet Edward Harrelson.png Edward Harrelson manga MSV.png|MSV manga SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Edward H.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' EdwardBattleDestiny.png N.E.T. Ed OP.png References